The specification relates to using social networks for spreading notifications about applications. In particular, the specification relates to a system and a method for automatically publishing a user's application installation events on one platform to the user's activity streams on external social platforms.
With the advent of a variety of computing platforms such as smartphones and portable computers, there has been an enormous growth in the number of applications being developed for them. However, the discovery of these applications by users remains a major problem. Although, the applications are categorized by type in online application stores, users are still required to know the exact name of the application to be able to search for them. Due to this reason, developers get discouraged as most applications go unnoticed in the plethora of existing ones.
Currently there are a few applications that increase the visibility of other applications by suggesting applications to a user that have been installed by the user's friends. But this does not solve the problem of locating the applications in the online application store because the user still needs to find and install the applications.